Captain Comic
Entrance Beam Down Capt. Comic is beamed to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Fireball Captain Comic shoot a fireball gained from drinking Blastola Cola. This a basic projectile attack that does a light amount damage and very low knockback. At first, you can only fire one at a time and you can't hit anything below the kneecaps. This is where the SUPER EXTRA SPECIAL NON-CLICHE new feature comes in to play. You have a special gauge when playing as Captain Comic. The special gauge slowly fills up within the passing time, taking one and a half minutes to fill up completely. As it fills, Comic's fire ball attack will be upgraded automatically. *The first upgrade will allow you to fire two fireballs. *The second upgrade allows you to shoot three fireballs. *The third upgrade allows you to shoot four fireballs. *The fourth upgrade gives you the corkscrew shot, which will cause the fireballs to move up and down, increasing your firing range wave-beam style. *The fifth upgrade lets you shoot five. *The sixth and last upgrade doubles the attack power of the fireball. If you get KO'd, the gauge will get revert back to zero and you'll lose your upgrade. Side B - Teleport Wand Captain Comic can use this move to teleport somewhere else in the stage. You can only do this move while on the ground. Press either left/right+B and you will teleport a set distance in that direction. If there happens to be a platform above your teleportation destination, you will appear on that platform. You can also teleport across pitfalls and through solid objects. If an opponent is close by, you will automatically teleport behind them (even if they are a little out of the range) allowing you to ambush the opponent. There is a brief moment when disappearing when you are vulnerable to an attack. Getting hit while attempting to teleport will cancel the move. Up B - Jetpack Captain Comic uses his jetpack as a recovery move. You can fly in any direction you like. Opponents that touch you or attempt a melee attack behind you will take damage. The move ends if you get hit from the front or with a projectile, press A/B, or fly for 2 seconds. Down B - Wizard's Wand Captain Comic uses the wand to cast a "Happy Feet" spell which moves on the ground making the opponents bounce back to a cliff or off the stage. You can get rid of it using your up special or by attacking the spell. The Happy Feet spell bounces off walls, too. There can be only 2 on the stage. If you cast a third one, one of the others disappear. The spell can be used on traps and items to transform them into a random item, but only once. Final Smash - Comic Finale Captain Comic drinks a big can of Blastola Cola. After he drinks it all, he shoots 4 massive fire balls which break shields. Then, you can press the B button to shoot an even bigger fireball. The more energy you have in the special gauge, the bigger and more powerful the fireball is. The biggest fireball has recoil, so be careful not to shoot it while standing in front of a pit, or you'll fall off. KOSFX KOSFX1: *hit sfx* KOSFX2: *death tune* Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: *shoot sfx* Taunts Up: *looks to both sides* Sd: *drinks a can of Blastola Cola* Dn: *does this bizarre dance* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *moonwalks and then jumps* 2. *walks, collects the lost tresures of Omsoc, and teleports* 3. *releases many spirits* Failure/Clap: Self-destruction Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "This blocky guy kind of gives me the creeps." Otacon: "That's Captain Comic. He's a character who appeared in a game released in 1988. He's travelling other planets, looking for the lost treasures of Omsoc." Snake: "Looks like a cheap Samus ripoff." Otacon: "But he's a veteran warrior! He has a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal. 2 magic wands, a pickaxe, and he can fly using those jets on his back." Snake: "What's that fire coming out of his hands?" Otacon: "That's his fireball attack. He gets it from drinking Blastola Cola." Snake: "Cola? Magic? This is making my head hurt." Otacon: "Well, um...he's, uh...I mean...look, just start fighting him and I'm sure everything will make sense." Snake: "Don't worry. I know from experience that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *MS-DOS Classic Palette *Pink Visor *Taken Over *NES Victory Theme TBA Relic Blastola Cola Stage Planet Tambi Trivia *Originally the creator planned on making Comic's final smash the same idea as one of his victory options, but it wouldn't really be as epic. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Formally Characters/Stages Category:Red Category:Heroes Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Color Dreams Category:The Adventures of Captain Comic Category:Video Game Characters